love is funny, especially when it's incognito
by we're all squares here
Summary: It's this kind of stupid, dating-behind-her-boyfriend's-back kind of relationship that he lives for.


**Goshdarnit: **I really should stop procrastinating until last minute. Sorry, Project PULL. Enjoy. ^^

**Warning: **This fic was written on a whim. Therefore, it isn't the best fic out there. It's probably a bad one. I shouldn't even be posting this. -.-" Oh, and there are some slight smutty under tones. I'm sorry about that. :P

**Dedications, please?: **To Musa and Luna and Minnie and Teaflowerne and all those wonderful people at V!Ville who I just _have _to thank for being awesome. (Not to mention those like me who are Disney fans at heart). Also, to Gabby, the best PM pal ever.

**Note: **This fic isn't a fandom!whore. It can reside in most fandoms. I originally pictured it as SWAC, with James/Tawni. But if I try, I can see Portlyn/Nico, Chawni, Channy. Maybe even PJO... Rachel/Nico? :D

* * *

**love is funny, especially when it's incgontio**  
**one-shot**  
**Andy**

* * *

He takes her from under everyone's noses- a swift, successful move. She is taken, against her will by this nuisance and she tries to tell herself that she isn't flattered. She likes to pretend that everyone's worries about her well being and are searching furiously for her when, in reality, they really don't care. He likes pretending that she isn't just _downright hilarious _to watch.

They don't seem like the greatest match. They're polar opposites- dreaming different dreams, thinking contradicting thoughts… She's convinced that she's the best and she shows it proudly; he's accepted mediocrity. He knows he's nowhere near as good for her as he should be, (no, and he will never be) and he can admit it.

But somewhere in this upside down, downside up world, the mix together- two lone puzzle pieces coinciding harmoniously.

They shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

They both promise to _do this again_ because _oh my gosh, you're amazing_. And their words slur together in a never ending fight for dominance until they break for air. (Curse the need for oxygen.)

For once, they think to themselves, _maybe I'm not so fucked up after all. _But whenever the need for air drives a wedge between the blinding numbness, they remember: _Oh yeah. I am._

But it's pretty much alright because they're fucked up together.

They shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

She's back in her whirlwind of chipped nails and broken dreams and rare opportunities, already forgetting about him. (_Him. _Whenever she _does _think of _him, _it's almost like resentment, contrasting with the emotions she really feels.) But him, he's not going anywhere. He has no business in her world anymore. (At least, not a respectable business.)

He imagines himself with her and it just hurts too bad. Because she's never ever going to want him like he wants her. Because her standards and her parents' standards and her friends' standards… They'll never approve.

She's busy pretending that she's not broken- trying to delude herself from reality. All she's doing is numbing the pain. (At least with _him_, the pain is healed and forgotten.)

He's already accepted it (not that it was hard). He's just waiting for her to accept him the way he accepted her.

They shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

He's takes her again, and she isn't struggling like last time. (No, she was prepared this time.) No one notices (again), but she doesn't care. (Or, at least, she doesn't show it.) She won't admit it- maybe even _can't_- but she's found herself enjoying these once-in-a-blue-moon rendezvous. He's just happy to oblige to her every need. (Which are a lot, mind you.)

She's tense this time, but she doesn't show it. (He pretends he doesn't notice how she sometimes moans someone else's name.)

They don't belong together, but they might as well screw the rules and have fun.

He's trying not to think about anything and she helps him by crashing her lips against his- desperation mixed with lust. Bittersweet with dark undertones.

They shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

This whole secret meeting ordeal is getting out of hand. (_Maybe I should stop…_) (_Please don't go…_) Her father tries to stop her, but he has no idea what he's trying to stop her from (_Not my baby. Don't take my baby away._); her friends are finally starting to get hints… It's all too much for her.

And, of course, no one notices him. (So it's pretty much normal and he doesn't see the big deal with the attention she's given because he doesn't have to face shit like she does.)

And she wishes she were him- alone for once. (But that's not fair because her opinion is biased because she probably doesn't know half the shit _he's _been through…)

There's this risk of getting caught, but what the hey? It's just gets so much more exciting and wonderful and amazing. Her actions are rushed, precise, eager and she pounces, devouring him in her embrace. He hugs back in a small smile.

They only have a small amount of time together (_Please. Please don't go…_) and it hurts too bad. He tries to hold on to her longer (_Just one more minute, _please?) but she just has to go (_I'm sorry. Next time?_) and they escape the closet one at a time, trying to draw as little attention as possible (it's easier for him than her).

They shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

She doesn't show up next time. He calls her, worried. One voicemail slurred into twenty voicemails and then thirty- fifty- and then he knows it's worthless. She doesn't answer. (She's never going to answer you. You're not important enough. You're just a little toy she's gotten too tired to play.) He finds out she's starring in some big blockbuster movie. In New Zealand.

Her love interest is- and this is where it gets funny- none other than the single boy he's been competing for her love against. (_Great. Just _fucking _great._) They kiss in almost every scene. Fifty. Fucking. Eight. Times. (And yes, he counted.)

He's only getting his hopes up. He knew, deep down, that this would happened eventually. (_Stupid, stupid,_ stupid.) He's stuck with a hopeless, bottomless, pathetic rut while she's out kissing a douche. (_Great. Just _fucking _great._)

He's missing her already and it's only been three weeks. But he can live. Because she'll come back. Maybe not now or tomorrow or this year. But she'll come back.

(Don't hold your breath. She's just playing you.)

(Sure. Whatever you say.)

They shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

She's never around anymore. He's learning how to give up. Give up on her. On love. On life. On everything.

But he can't. (Give up on her, that is.) She needs him like he needs her (or maybe that's just him trying to reassure himself), but they don't know that. All he knows is that he loves her.

And they shouldn't fit together, but they do.

* * *

She comes back, spilling apologies like there's not tomorrow. And, like the pathetic fool he is, he decides to forgive her when, in reality, he's hurting so bad on the inside.

(I'm sorry!)

(I know. You've told me a thousand times.)

(I'm trul-)

(I don't want to hear it!)

(Fine.)

(Good.)

(Sorry!)

So, to shut her up, he kisses her- rough and angry, the way she likes it. She starts to moan as they fight for dominance, but it's not his name.

He curses mentally but doesn't miss a beat. He'll make her scream his name if it's the last thing he does.

Her mind goes blank quickly and she can do nothing but let moan after moan after moan escape her lips and grasp his hair. (_Closer… Closer…_)

He starts to wonder if they shouldn't fit together, and then he thinks, _but we do_.

* * *

Someone opens the door, curious as to what the commotion was about. (_What the… What the hell is that noise?) _Tacking them by surprise, said person gets way more than what they wanted.

She starts to beg. She begins to plead. Please, please, please keep this quiet. And he wants to know what's wrong with being seen with him. He's not _that_ bad, is he? No, not really. So what's so wrong with them being together? (Oh yeah. She has a boyfriend.)

Said person promises (_cross my heart, hope to die_) that no, they won't tell anyone, and then leaves the two. In that moment, an awkward tension bubbles up, and she can't bring herself to look at him. She's blushing, he notices.

He's thinking, _why doesn't she like me? _

They're all sorts of fucked up right now. But it's alright (for now, at least) because they're fucked up together.

And she can doubt it all she wants. But even though they shouldn't fit together, they do.

* * *

_word count: _1,320 ^^  
**Oh yeah, I forgot: **Completed for **Bookaholic711's Project PULL challenge**.  
Review, love?


End file.
